


You taught me the courage of stars

by Revanpls



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, E niente voglio piangere sul film, F/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, ci sono tematiche delicate, e non so come taggare questa fanfiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanpls/pseuds/Revanpls
Summary: [Rebelcaptain o JynCassian o come vi piace chiamarla]Attenzione: è una AU e presenta tematiche delicate.È strano come il caso faccia incontrare le persone. Jyn trovava molto curioso come un gatto potesse averla portata a fare la conoscenza di Cassian. Erano passati alcuni giorni da quando aveva ricevuto quella telefonata e lei stava ancora a ripensarci. Certe volte temeva di essere stata maleducata, altre credeva fermamente di essere stata nel giusto, eppure Cassian era stato relativamente gentile e onesto con lei e le aveva pure risposto ai messaggi, senza più scriverne di sua iniziativa però. Questo la rendeva nervosa, perché, senza averne un motivo, Jyn avrebbe voluto conoscerlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara/gifts).



> Per qualche ragione qui su AO3 la grafica è tutta un po' sballata, cercherò di metterla a posto il più presto possibile. Nel caso la lettura sia difficile, potete trovare questa storia anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3614395&i=1).
> 
> Il titolo è preso dalla canzone “Saturn” degli Sleeping at last.  
>  Inoltre ci sono parole in spagnolo di cui non assicuro la correttezza poiché non so lo spagnolo e l’unica cosa che ho potuto fare è stata cercare su internet.

When the night wind softly blows through my open window  
Then I start to remember the girl that brought me joy  
Now the night wind softly blows sadness to tomorrow  
Bringing tears to eyes so tired  
Eyes I thought could cry no more.

[Deep Purple - Anthem]

 

     Jyn stava fissando il telo scuro quando un gran baccano scoppiò in direzione della cucina. Allarmata si diresse verso di essa e la scena che si ritrovò di fronte la lasciò un attimo perplessa: il suo gatto Chirrut, un siamese cieco e di solito molto pacato, stava litigando con un altro gatto, tutto arruffato e marrone, probabilmente un incrocio. Dopo aver concepito la situazione, si affrettò a soccorrere il proprio animale, allontanando l’altro, mentre questi soffiava aggressivo.  
     In realtà, una volta separati, i due gatti si calmarono e dopo che il nuovo arrivato ebbe dato un’occhiataccia all’altro si avvicinò alle ciotole e cominciò a mangiare delle crocchette.  
     «Hey!»  
 Jyn fece due passi e afferrò il gatto per la collottola, mentre quello miagolava infastidito dell’interruzione.  
«E tu chi diavolo sei?»  
Il gatto non sembrava randagio, anzi: il suo pelo era lucido e ben curato e, a parte una cicatrice sul fianco probabilmente recente, sembrava essere in ottima salute. Lo mise davanti alla porta della cucina che dava su un piccolo terrazzo e il gatto attraversò l’ingresso per animali come un fulmine, sparendo alla vista.  
Jyn si era quasi dimenticata dell’accaduto quando, qualche ora dopo, mentre scaldava degli avanzi al microonde, sentì la porticina per animali aprirsi e girandosi vide come il gatto marrone della mattina stesse entrando senza problemi, per poi dirigersi verso le crocchette. Jyn tirò fuori il piatto per evitare che si bruciasse, si diresse nella sua stanza e cercò un vecchio nastro: vi ci legò un foglietto, su cui scrisse il proprio numero di cellulare, pregando il proprietario di chiamarla, poi, facendo attenzione a non fare movimenti bruschi, prese il gatto e gli legò al collo il tutto, facendo attenzione a non stringere troppo.  
In realtà non passò molto tempo prima che il suo telefono squillasse, infatti aveva appena finito di mangiare quando sentì la suoneria squillare. La lasciò andare qualche secondo, fissando lo schermo, indecisa se rispondere o meno, ma poi accettò la chiamata.  
«Pronto?»  
Una voce maschile dal forte accento spagnolo rispose all’altro capo: «Uh, sì, pronto? Ho trovato il messaggio sul gatto. Chi parla?»  
Jyn si riscosse, dopo un attimo di stordimento dovuto al fatto che il padrone del gatto avesse effettivamente chiamato.  
«Oh, sì, ecco, le ho lasciato quel messaggio perché, come dire, il suo gatto ha aggredito il mio per le crocchette.»  
« _Mierda!_ _1.0_  Lo sapevo che quel _pendejo_ _2.0_ sarebbe andato a cercare cibo altrove.»  
«Non gli date da mangiare?»  
«Certo che gli do da mangiare, per chi mi ha preso?»  
«Per uno che non dà da mangiare al suo gatto, evidentemente.»  
«Uh, signora, mi prendo la colpa di non aver tenuto d’occhio il gatto, ma per favore, non mi insulti.»  
Jyn cominciò a scaldarsi, prendendo la situazione sul personale.  
«Non la sto insultando, ma il suo gatto ha aggredito il mio, che tra l’altro è pure cieco, e gli ha fregato il cibo, quindi è ovvio che vada a pensare che--»  
« _Serio?3.0_ Vuole continuare? Mi ascolti attentamente: hanno operato il gatto due giorni fa e ha una dieta molto limitata, per il momento, quindi è ovvio che vada a cercare cibo altrove.»  
    «Operato? L’ha castrato?»  
    «Che le interessa? E comunque no, le pare che taglio le palle al mio gatto?»  
«Uh, beh, il mio è castrato.»  
«Questo perché lei non ha le palle e non ha avuto remore nel fargliele levare.»  
«Stiamo andando sul volgare, qui.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi l’uomo rispose. «Ha ragione, mi scusi.»  
    «Mi… scusi lei. Se l’ho aggredita.»  
    «Eh, nessun problema. È il sangue latino che mi ha fatto subito scaldare!»  
    La risata che ne seguì lasciò un leggero brivido lungo la schiena di Jyn, a cui piacque quel suono un po’ ruvido ma allegro.  
    «Uh, l’avevo intuito dall’accento.»  
    «Quello non se ne andrà mai, credo.»  
    Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzato, Jyn quindi cercò di concludere la conversazione, ormai a un punto morto.  
    «Beh, se nei giorni di dieta riesce a tenere il gatto sotto controllo mi farebbe un piacere.»  
    «Ah, certo, certo. Posso provarci, ma durante il lavoro non sono sicuro di nulla. Se le dà altri problemi me lo faccia sapere.»  
    «Sì, la ringrazio. Buona serata?»  
    «A lei.»  
    Quando la chiamata s’interruppe, Jyn si rese conto di non avergli chiesto neanche il nome: né il suo né quello del gatto.

  


__________

  
 

Jyn stava di nuovo fissando il telo scuro quando il campanello che aveva appeso all’ingresso per animali risuonò limpido nel silenzio del suo appartamento. Per un attimo lo ignorò, immaginando fosse Chirrut che faceva i suoi soliti giri in terrazzo, ma poi le venne il dubbio che potesse trattarsi di qualcun altro. Una volta nella stanza vide Chirrut e il gatto dello sconosciuto annusarsi, per poi ignorarsi mentre il bruno si serviva liberamente dalla ciotola. Jyn decise di intervenire solo perché si ricordò che il gatto doveva seguire una dieta e si sorprese di trovare lo stesso nastro che gli aveva legato al collo l’ultima volta, tuttavia c’era un bigliettino diverso, appeso ad esso: quando lo aprì le sfuggì un sorriso. Diceva testualmente: “Se Baze cerca di derubarti ancora, hai il diritto di cacciarlo fuori di casa. Però con delicatezza, è ancora convalescente, anche se non sembra. - Cassian”. In un certo senso era come se si fosse presentato.  
Con delicatezza prese il gatto e lo pose fuori dalla porta, dicendogli di andare a casa. Ovviamente quello ignorò la cosa e tentò di ritornare dentro, senza che Jyn riuscisse ad impedirglielo, quindi si limitò a nascondere il cibo e a lasciarlo girare per l’appartamento, strofinandosi ogni tanto contro Chirrut, il quale pareva apprezzare la sua presenza, nonostante il primo incontro un po’ burrascoso.  
Jyn prese il telefono.  
**(10.17) Il tuo gatto si è accampato a casa mia.  
 **    Non ottenne risposta immediata, quindi decise di occuparsi di alcune faccende che aveva lasciato in sospeso in casa. Dopo quasi un’ora sentì il telefono squillare.  
         _(11.02) Ha mangiato?_  
**(11.03) No, ho nascosto le crocchette.**  
_(11.05) Meno male. Grazie! :) E scusa del disturbo._  
Jyn decise di lasciar perdere la questione, nonostante quell’uomo la incuriosisse.  
         **(11.12) Mi chiamo Jyn, comunque.**  
_(11.15) Sono Cassian, ma immagino tu l’abbia già scoperto. ;)_

  


__________

  
 

È strano come il caso faccia incontrare le persone. Jyn trovava molto curioso come un gatto potesse averla portata a fare la conoscenza di Cassian. Erano passati alcuni giorni da quando aveva ricevuto quella telefonata e lei stava ancora a ripensarci. Certe volte temeva di essere stata maleducata, altre credeva fermamente di essere stata nel giusto, eppure Cassian era stato relativamente gentile e onesto con lei e le aveva pure risposto ai messaggi, senza più scriverne di sua iniziativa però. Questo la rendeva nervosa, perché, senza averne un motivo, Jyn avrebbe voluto conoscerlo.  
Era da parecchio tempo che aveva chiuso i rapporti con tutte le persone a lei più vicine, non accettando alcun contatto da quando aveva avuto l’incidente. Il suo maestro aveva perso la speranza che lei tornasse a combattere molto tempo addietro, i suoi compagni erano andati avanti con le loro vite e di amanti ne aveva avuti pochi. Le mancava suo padre.  
    Cassian era la prima persona che aveva lasciato avvicinare, anche se in un modo così lieve e facilmente ignorabile. Nonostante quell’isolamento fosse stata una sua scelta, a volte si sentiva sola e avrebbe voluto che così non fosse. Allo stesso tempo, la solitudine non guariva le sue ferite ma almeno le permetteva di ignorarle, senza sussurri continui alle orecchie che le dicevano di riprendere a lottare. Tutto quello che Jyn voleva era riposare come non si era mai riposata in 29 anni.  
Stava per sollevare il telo scuro dalla vetrina, quando sentì il telefono suonare dall’altra stanza.  
_(18.15) Oggi ho trovato un randagio mentre ero in servizio. Ho deciso di chiamarlo Bodhi._  
Jyn guardò il cellulare perplessa, poiché aveva desiderato quel contatto ma, ora che si era presentato, l’idea la spaventava.  
           **(** **18.18) Devo aspettarmi che un altro gatta mi invada la casa?**  
_(18.19) No di certo._  
_(18.20) Beh, forse… non posso mica controllare tutti i miei gatti! ;)_  
Jyn ridacchiò. Poi però notò quello che inizialmente era passato in secondo piano. Era in servizio?  
             **(18.23) Aspetta un attimo. Sei un poliziotto?**  
Passarono parecchi minuti prima che Cassian rispondesse.  
             _(18.28) È un problema?_  
**(18.30) Non vedo perché dovrebbe esserlo.**  
_(18.31) Perché l’hai chiesto, allora?_  
**(18.33) Perché credevo fossi un mafioso o qualcosa del genere. Sai, l’accento e tutto il resto…**  
_(18.35) AHAHAH, per un attimo mi hai fregato. Non pensavo fossi il tipo sarcastico. ;)_  
    Jyn sorrise, poi si mordicchiò un’unghia, come aveva preso a fare nei momenti di ansia o tensione da quando aveva avuto l’incidente.  
             **(18.40) Non mi conosci neanche. Come credevi che fossi?**  
            ( _18.44) Beh, innanzitutto anziana. Sai, tipo le_ abuela _classiche, un po’ isteriche, un po’ gattare. Ma poi ho pensato che la tua voce sembrasse giovane._  
_(18.45) Poi ho sospettato che fossi il tipo un po’... come si dice?_ Aburrida. _Oh, insomma. Come le segretarie che non ti vogliono far vedere il capo nonostante tu dica loro che è DAVVERO importante._  
**(18.47) È un esempio davvero specifico.**  
_(18.48) La segretaria della centrale è così… se non si fosse capito, non mi piace._  
_(18.48) Ad ogni modo!  
    _ _(18.49) Continuavo a chiedermi quanto di quello che pensassi fosse vero e ti ho scritto._  
**(18.51) Uhm, sai che tutto quello che mi hai detto finora non è molto lusinghiero, vero?**  
_(18.52) Lusinghiero?_  
**(18.52) Sto dicendo che mi hai quasi insultata…**  
_(18.53) Scusa. Devi ammettere però che la prima impressione che hai dato di te non fosse delle migliori, al telefono. ;)_  
**(18.54) Uh, anche questo è vero.**  
    Jyn poggiò il telefono sul divano, dove nel frattempo si era rintanata. Chirrut la raggiunse, guardingo come sempre, e cominciò a fare le fusa. Dopo un po’ Cassian le rispose.  
             _(19.00) Quindi che tipo sei?_  
**(19.02) Questa situazione è assurda, lo sai, vero?**  
_(19.03) Perché?_  
**(19.05) Ci stai provando con qualcuno che neanche hai mai visto in faccia?**  
_(19.06) PUAH! Provarci! Sto solo cercando di capire se potresti mai avvelenare il mio gatto! Anzi, i miei gatti! Ti ricordo che ora sono due. ;)_  
    Jyn scoppiò a ridere. Nonostante trovasse strana tutta quella conversazione e la situazione in generale, Cassian era riuscito a farla ridere. Decise di stare al gioco, nonostante effettivamente neanche lei avesse idea di quale fosse l’aspetto dell’uomo all’altro telefono.  
             **(19.09) Okay. Lasciami pensare.**  
**(19.12) Sono sospettosa. E cinica. Credo fermamente nelle pari opportunità. Inoltre, sono molto competitiva.**  
_(19.14) Okay, siamo già molto lontani dalla segretaria fastidiosa. :)_  
**(19.15) E mi piacciono i gatti.**  
_(19.18) Sai qual è la cosa divertente?  
    _ _(19.18) Ora ho due gatti (!!!) ma in realtà sono più un tipo da cani._

  


__________

  
 

A volte Cassian le scriveva cose casuali, come un incontro avuto sul lavoro o qualcosa di bello che gli era capitato di trovare o delle situazioni cui si era ritrovato ad assistere. Non erano necessariamente informazioni importanti o che mostrassero uno squarcio della sua vita privata, ma a Jyn piaceva pensare di stare cominciando a conoscerlo, nonostante non avesse mai visto la sua faccia e non avesse più sentito la sua voce.  
Capitava che le loro discussioni da futili passassero a serie, senza che divenissero pesanti, ad ogni modo. Una sera discussero, sempre via messaggio, di come lei avesse visto un poliziotto per strada sbattere violentemente al muro un uomo, per poi perquisirlo senza remore, in modo quasi irrispettoso. Gli confessò che lei si sarebbe sentita violata, ad essere trattata a quel modo. Cassian per la prima volta mostrò un lato di lui che ancora non aveva mostrato, ossia quello orgoglioso del proprio lavoro, scrivendo in maniera affrettata, con parecchie parole in spagnolo, a dimostrare quanto il discorso lo avesse preso sul vivo. Se Jyn non avesse avuto nulla da nascondere, non ci sarebbe stato motivo di sentirsi a quel modo e se il poliziotto - _il mio collega_ , aveva scritto - aveva agito a quel modo, probabilmente ne aveva avuto motivo e non aveva avuto alternative. Se le persone reagiscono in malo modo, resistendo all’ordine, era sua opinione che bisognasse usare anche la forza per imporsi. Jyn non era d’accordo. Fu la prima volta in cui discussero in modo più acceso, per così dire, nonostante non potessero effettivamente comprendere appieno il tono l’uno dell’altra.  
    Non si sentirono per due giorni, quando Jyn poi gli scrisse, scusandosi per averlo offeso. Cassian disse di non essersi offeso, ma che se lei non sapeva cosa si provasse in certe situazione, era pregata di non esprimere un’opinione. Era stato quasi sgarbato e Jyn immaginò ci fosse qualcosa dietro quella rabbia. Concluse il tutto con un “Okay”, gelido, neutrale, ricordandosi di non tirare più fuori l’argomento.

  


__________

  
 

Tra le altre cose, Jyn scoprì che a Cassian piaceva ballare, ma che non lo faceva da tempo, e che quando il tempo glielo permetteva si divertiva a cucinare. Piccante. Parecchio piccante.

  


__________

  
 

 **(13.14) Hai problemi con i gay?**  
_(13.20) Sono in pausa pranzo e mi hai quasi fatto strozzare. Che razza di domanda è?_  
**(13.22) Scusa. È che credo che Baze abbia tendenze omosessuali.**  
_(13.23) Cosa?_  
**(13.24) Sì, beh, ormai la scusa del cibo è passata e sta sempre appicciato a Chirrut.**  
_(13.26) Ah. Foto?_  
**(13.28) [foto allegata]**  
_(13.29) Decisamente gay._

 _(20.20) Baze è geloso di Bodhi._  
**(20.23) Fa bene, Bodhi è più carino.**  
_(20.25) Non sei gentile, lo sai, vero?_  
**(20.26) :)**  
  
_(09.13) Mi sa che poi non ti ho più chiesto quanti hanni hai._  
**(10.01) Non si chiede l’età a una signora.**  
_(11.02) AH, quindi è un punto dolente?_  
**(11.04) In realtà no.  
   ** **(11.05) Ne ho 29. Tu?**  
_(11.08) Uh… sono più vecchio._  
**(11.09) Non hai intenzione di dirmelo?**  
_(11.11) EEEEH, no._  
_(20.30) Ne ho 35._

 _(05.02) Questa notte è morto un mio collega, in servizio._  
**(09.00) Cassian… mi dispiace molto. Stai dormendo?**  
_(09.23) Come faccio a dormire?_  
**(09.30) Mi dispiace.  
    ** **(09.32) Come posso aiutarti?  
    ** _(09.35) Vorrei solo parlarne con qualcuno di… esterno alla cosa._  
**(09.37) Sono qui per te.**

  


__________

  
 

Il rapporto che Jyn aveva con Cassian ebbe una svolta quando camminando per strada ne sentì la voce: stava tornando a casa, con la spesa sotto braccio, e un forte accento spagnolo le arrivò all’orecchio. Si girò e notò come avesse appena superato un uomo e un ragazzo, appena adolescente, molto simile al primo. Entrambi avevano i capelli neri, ma il ragazzo era molto più alto e dinoccolato dell’uomo, il quale aveva uno sguardo allegro e stava ridendo, parlottando in parte in inglese, in parte in spagnolo. La voce le parve familiare e guardò con più attenzione quell’uomo: portava i capelli corti e una barba accennata e gli occhi era scuri, ma dolci. Indossava una divisa. Il ragazzo di fronte a lui aveva gli stessi occhi, anche se l’espressione sembrava infastidita.  
Jyn si voltò e affrettò il passo verso casa. Riempì velocemente il frigo, andò in bagno, si sciacquò la faccia e poi andò nella propria stanza, lasciandosi cadere sul letto. Aveva appena visto Cassian con quello che, molto probabilmente, era suo figlio.

 _(21.01) Oggi sei silenziosa._  
_(22.14) Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?_  
_(22.59) Se è perché ho detto che i miei gatti sono più belli del tuo, mi dispiace. ;) Trovo i siamesi bellissimi._  
_(23.00) Non è vero, l’ho detto solo per attirare la tua attenzione, ma non ha funzionato._  
  
_(08.33) Stamattina ho mangiato pancake bruciati per colpa tua._  
_(8.34) E con questo intendo che mi son distratto a guardare dei messaggi che non ricevevano risposta._  
_(8.36) Quindi ecco, se mi viene la dissenteria è colpa tua._  
_(8.40) Ho davvero detto dissenteria?_  
_(12.51) QUESTA È LA PROVA CHE I CANI SONO MEGLIO DEI GATTI. [foto allegata]_  
_(23.09) Spero che ti abbiano rubato il telefono, perché non credo di meritare questo trattamento del silenzio._  
  
**(01.15) Credo di averti visto per strada, ieri pomeriggio.**  
_(02.56) Bentornata._  
**(03.00) Che ci fai sveglio?**  
_(03.02) Che ci fai TU sveglia a quest’ora._  
**(03.05) Non riesco a dormire. Mi… sento in colpa. Per averti ignorato.**  
_(03.08) Ne riparliamo dopo. Ho ricevuto una soffiata._  
_(03.09) NE RIPARLIAMO._

  


__________

  
 

Jyn nascose il volto tra le mani. Il trattamento che aveva riservato a Cassian non aveva avuto alcun senso, ma per qualche ragione aveva avuto paura a parlargli, o solo rispondergli. Chiedergli qualcosa di così personale, come l’esistenza di un figlio e, di conseguenza, di una moglie, l’aveva bloccata. In un certo senso Cassian le piaceva. Che cazzo, le piaceva davvero il suo modo di parlare. Di scrivere. Insomma, di pensare. Vederlo in faccia e associarla a tutto quello che si erano detti l’aveva scombussolata, perché ora aveva degli occhi da immaginare quando leggeva i suoi messaggi, delle labbra a formare delle parole nella sua mente. La cosa peggiore è che quelle labbra, quegli occhi, quel volto: le erano piaciuti. E quegli occhi stavano anche sul volto di un ragazzino, qualcuno di cui lui non le aveva mai parlato, nascondendolo, proteggendolo come il più prezioso dei segreti.  
Jyn non voleva infiltrarsi in una famiglia, non voleva essere l’amante di nessuno e non voleva -- rimanere ferita, di nuovo, da qualcosa che amava. No, okay, non poteva definirlo amore, perché non era ancora tale, ma già l’incidente le aveva fatto perdere la parte più importante di se stessa. Non avrebbe permesso a un uomo di ferirla, non quando ancora si stava leccando le ferite da una sofferenza molto diversa, da una perdita più profonda, più intima.  
Si addormentò un’ora dopo, con ancora l’ansia addosso di leggere le carte che Cassian le avrebbe scoperto.  
  
_(05.04) Sto andando a dormire, MA DOBBIAMO ANCORA PARLARE. Ho la giornata libera, domani. NON SPARIRE.  
    _ _(12.27) Sei sparita di nuovo?_  
**(12.30) Ci sono. Non volevo svegliarti.**  
_(12.32) Okay, quindi in pratica mi ha ignorato due giorni perché mi hai visto.  
    _ _(12.33) Voglio dire…  
    _ _(12.33) Son così brutto?_  
    Jyn scoppiò a ridere.  
                 _(12.35) Questo silenzio non aiuta._  
**(12.36) Scusa! Scusa!  
    ** **(12.37) Ero scoppiata a ridere.  
    ** **(12.39) Non è questo, davvero. Come ti è venuto in mente?**  
_(12.41) Come ha fatto a non venire in mente a te, piuttosto! Dai, mi vieni a dire che mi hai visto e non mi hai più scritto._ Tonta4.0 _._  
**(12.44) Uh, in effetti.**  
_(12.45) Quindi?_  
**(12.47) Sì, beh, ti ho visto, ma non eri solo.**  
    Non ci fu risposta dall’altra parte, cosa che insospettì parecchio Jyn, ma cercò di controllare l’ansia.  
                 _(12.51) Con chi mi hai visto?_  
**(12.52) Un ragazzino molto alto. Ti somigliava. Sempre che quello fossi tu.**  
_(12.55) Uh, sì, direi che ero io. Questo sì che è imbarazzante._  
**(12.57) Almeno non hai negato.**  
_(12.58) Perché avrei dovuto? Quel ragazzino è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata nella vita._  
**(13.00) E perché non me ne hai mai parlato?**  
_(13.04) Beh, è mio figlio. Come volevi che tirassi fuori il discorso?_  
_(13.06) “Hey, Jyn, comunque sappi che ho un figlio e farei di tutto per proteggerlo, anche dalla donna che più mi incuriosisce e interessa dagli ultimi dieci anni.”  
   _ _(13.11) Okay, visto il silenzio forse non avrei dovuto dirlo.  
    _ _(13.11) Ti prego, non sparire di nuovo._  
**(13.14) Come fai a dire che t’interesso senza che tu non mi abbia neanche visto?**  
_(13.16) L’aspetto non è tutto. E poi mi piace come pensi._  
**(13.17) Ma potrei, che so, pesare 120 kg.**  
_(13.19) La carne è bella da toccare. E nel caso opposto, è bello comunque accarezzare pelle e basta._  
_(_ _13.20) Se non si fosse capito mi sto parando il culo._  
**(13.22) Uh, beh, in ogni caso sono in una posizione di vantaggio, ora.**  
_(13.24) Peccato, di solito piace a me stare al comando._  
    Non stava succedendo davvero. Cassian non aveva appena mostrato il proprio interesse per lei, nonostante    non si fossero mai visti, e non aveva appena fatto un’allusione sessuale. Tutto quello era inverosimile. Jyn nascose il sorriso stupito che le era sorto in volto, cercando una risposta a quello che l’altro le aveva appena scritto.  
                **(13.26) Uh, adesso sono io quella in imbarazzo.**  
_(13.27) Perché mai? ;) In fondo sei sempre tu quella in vantaggio. Io non ho la minima idea di come tu sia._  
**(13.30) Non so, sono normale.**  
_(13.31) Puoi fare di meglio._  
**(13.33) Devo proprio?**  
_(_ _13.34) No, se non vuoi._  
    Jyn si grattò una guancia, poi si aggiustò i capelli, infine si morse un’unghia. Era indecisa se dare la propria fiducia a quest’uomo che le aveva tenuto nascosto una parte così  
importante di sé, ma aveva parlato di interesse nei confronti di una donna dopo molto tempo, quindi voleva dire che non era sposato, o in una relazione. O almeno così sperava.  
                 **(13.40) Okay. Okay. Non sono grassa, né magra. Sono muscolosa, ecco.**  
_(13.41) Oh! Sei fissata col fitness?_  
**(13.43) È che… ero una judoka professionista.**  
_(13.45) Wow! Ma… eri?_  
**(13.46) Ho avuto un incidente.**  
_(13.47) Mi dispiace. Vuoi parlarne?_  
**(13.48) No.**  
_(13.48) Okay._  
**(13.51) Ho i capelli castani. Li tengo quasi sempre legati, ma dovrei tagliarli. E ho gli occhi verdi.**  
_(13.53) Mmm._  
**(13.55) Non va bene?**  
_(13.56) Va più che bene._  
**(14.00) Okay, ora sono davvero in imbarazzo.**

  


__________

  
 

Passarono alcuni giorni in cui si sentirono sporadicamente, quasi a voler superare quel momento di disagio. Cassian non sembrò mostrare di nuovo il proprio interesse, ma certe volte Jyn credette di notare della malizia dietro i suoi messaggi, chiedendosi poi se effettivamente fosse così. Non era mai esplicito e non aveva più tirato in ballo il discorso di suo figlio. La donna si chiese se fosse il caso di chiarire una volta per tutte la situazione che si stava venendo a formare tra di loro, ma provava una certa ansia a riportare in ballo la questione. In un certo senso, le piacevano quelle brevi discussioni via messaggio, senza che ci fosse un vero e proprio contatto, come se il tutto avesse voluto rimanere semplice, spontaneo. Jyn temeva che, lanciandosi in questa storia con l’intenzione di renderla reale, si sarebbe solo fatta male.  
Se Cassian era davvero interessato a lei senza neanche averla conosciuta dal vero, senza sapere tutto quello che lei si portava dietro, voleva dire che prima o poi avrebbe chiesto di vederla dal vivo, di parlare faccia a faccia, di poterle stringerle una mano e poi -- e poi, se si fossero piaciuti sarebbe nato qualcosa di bello. L’idea non le dispiaceva, se doveva essere sincera con se stessa. Già si era invaghita di lui come persona, dell’immagine mentale che si era fatta di quell’uomo spesso gentile, ma a volte spigoloso, un po’ rude, un po’ nervoso. Vederlo in faccia e sorridere così genuinamente a suo figlio le aveva fatto torcere lo stomaco perché quel volto rispecchiava perfettamente ciò che lei si era immaginata.  
Jyn non aveva mai pensato seriamente a Cassian in uno sfondo sessuale, ma, ora che lui aveva mostrato il suo interesse e aveva fatto delle allusioni, le era quasi parso automatico immaginarsi assieme a lui e chiedersi che tipo di persona fosse nell’intimità. Era un poliziotto spesso in azione, quindi molto probabilmente sotto la divisa era ben piantato; aveva 35 anni, quindi di sicuro era adulto, in tutto e per tutto, un uomo vero con esperienze di vita sulle spalle e un figlio a carico. Poi però le tornava in mente l’espressione quasi ingenua che aveva visto sul suo volto e alla dolcezza che avevano emanato i suoi occhi con un solo sguardo. Si chiese se fosse quel genere di uomo che prende quello che vuole subito, in modo passionale ma sbrigativo, o se fosse uno di quelli che l’avrebbe fatta bruciare lentamente dentro, facendole desiderare fino all’ultimo un contatto più profondo.  
In realtà, le piaceva l’idea di un bacio, invece di immaginare sessioni di sesso bollente e sfrenato. Avvicinarsi lentamente a lui e guardarlo negli occhi con tutta l’intensità di cui era capace, fargli capire solo da quel gesto quanto lei lo desiderasse. Non provava affatto un’attrazione tale da essere intrattenibile, poiché, nonostante l’avesse effettivamente visto, non si era fatta un’idea precisa dell’aspetto di Cassian: l’unica certezza era lo sguardo e solo quello le lasciava forti sensazioni. Tuttavia aveva cominciato a pensare a come sarebbe stato sentirlo vicino, a provare quella intimità che non si trova in altri contesti.  
In un certo senso, Jyn non conosceva affatto Cassian. Tutto quello che sapeva di lui erano parole su uno schermo - nonostante tutto, però, le sembrava più reale di altre relazioni che aveva avuto in passato.

  


__________

  
 

 **(22.28) Posso farti una domanda personale?**  
_(22.30) Quanto personale? ;)_  
**(22.31) Non così personale.**  
_(22.32) Dimmi tutto._  
**(22.34) Sei sposato?**  
Jyn si aggrappò al telefono come a una boa in mezzo all’oceano. Temeva la risposta tanto quanto aveva paura del silenzio.  
                 _(22.38) Perché me lo chiedi?_  
**(22.39) Perché non voglio essere l’amante di nessuno.**  
_(22.40) Siamo amanti?_  
**(22.41) No, ma… insomma. Hai capito.**  
_(22.42) Non proprio._  
**(22.46) Hai detto che t’interesso e che ti piaccio come persona. Anche tu mi piaci come persona, sei l’unico che io abbia lasciato avvicinare da parecchio tempo. Ti ho detto dell’incidente. È successo un anno fa e da allora ho allontanato tutti. Sei la prima persona che lascio avvicinare, anche se in realtà… in modo virtuale. Per così dire.  
  ****(22.48) Che poi siamo praticamente vicini di casa. Baze passa più tempo qui che da te. Eppure non abbiamo mai pensato di incontrarci.**  
_(22.49) Io ci ho pensato._  
**(22.50) Davvero?**  
_(22.51) Sì, e parecchio._  
**(22.52) Perché non me l’hai mai detto?**  
_(22.53) Perché sono vedovo._  
    Jyn lasciò un attimo il telefono, appoggiandolo sull’isola della cucina. Si nascose il volto, perché non aveva neanche preso in considerazione quell’idea e ora si sentiva in colpa, temendo di aver riaperto una ferita che non sapeva neanche esserci.  
                 _(22.58) Ci sei ancora?_  
**(23.00) Sì. Mi dispiace. Per la tua perdita.**  
_(23.03) È un dolore che non sparirà mai, ma si può andare oltre. Sono passati dieci anni. Dieci anni in cui mi sono occupato di mio figlio e del mio lavoro. Però non è facile ricominciare, sai._  
**(23.05) In dieci anni non hai mai avuto un’altra relazione?**  
_(23.08) Ho avuto degli incontri casuali, ma mai niente di serio, no._  
_(23.12) Diciamo che sono in una posizione difficile. Vorrei davvero, davvero conoscerti, ma… ho un figlio. E ho amato tantissimo una donna che non meritava quello che le è successo. E un giorno spunta un’altra donna che al telefono mi accusa di non sfamare il mio gatto!_  
**(23.14) Smettila di ricordarmelo…  
   ** _(23.15) :)  
   _ **(23.16) Posso chiedere com’è successo?  
 ** _(23.18) Ad essere sincero, non mi va di parlarne al telefono._  
**(23.19) Okay, scusa.**  
_(23.20) Non scusarti._

Improvvisamente, la prospettiva di conoscere Cassian dal vivo e provare ad averci una relazione si allontanava, poiché la situazione non era delle più facili. Sembrava che entrambi avessero dei fantasmi appesi sulle spalle e che per potersi frequentare dovessero liberarsene. Non poteva neanche immaginare quanto potesse essere devastante la perdita di una persona tanto amata. Jyn aveva perso i suoi genitori quando ancora era piccola e aveva vissuto col suo padrino Saw per tutta l’adolescenza, ma non era la stessa cosa. Cassian aveva scelto sua moglie ed ella gli era sfuggita dalle mani come polvere nel vento, per chissà quale terribile motivo. Come accettare la scomparsa prematura di qualcuno così presto? Aveva avuto solo 25 anni, all’epoca, dannazione. La morte di quella donna gli aveva impedito di vivere appieno per dieci anni, privandolo del calore di un corpo affianco al proprio.  
Jyn si avvicinò alla vetrina ancora coperta dal telo scuro. Ne afferrò un lembo e si chiese se fosse ormai tempo di levarlo, ma non lo fece. Non ancora.

  


__________

  
 

 **(11.04) Stanotte ho capito che entrambi siamo rotti. Rotti dentro, intendo.**  
**(11.05) Forse è per questo che nessuno dei due ha mai tirato fuori l’ipotesi di vedersi dal vivo.**  
_(12.25) Scusami, non ero ancora in pausa._  
_(12.26) Ad ogni modo penso che sia così._  
_(12.28) A te piacerebbe se ci vedessimo?_  
**(12.33) Penso che mi piacerebbe.**  
_(12.34) Anche a me. :)_

 **(20.29) Credo di aver appena conosciuto Bodhi.  
     **_(20.34) Davvero? E come?_  
**(20.35) È passato di qui con Baze. Chirrut era un po’ infastidito.**  
_(20.36) Ricordami di mettere una telecamera su uno dei due, la prossima volta. Sto cominciando a ingelosirmi._  
**(20.37) Dei tuoi gatti?  
   **_(20.38) Forse._

 _(08.45) Ieri, a cena, Kay mi ha chiesto con chi mi scrivo così spesso. Gli ho parlato di te._  
**(09.03) Kay è tuo figlio?**  
_(09.07) Sì. :) Ha 13 anni._  
**(09.08) E cosa gli hai detto di me?**  
_(09.10) Che sei la donna del nastrino rosso. E che abbiamo fatto amicizia._  
_(09.12) E che mi piacerebbe conoscerti._  
**(09.14) Come ha reagito?**  
_(09.17) Ha detto “Era ora che ti trovassi una tipa”._  
_(09.18) Mi chiedo chi l’abbia educato a questa maniera._

  


__________

  
 

Passò molto tempo prima che Jyn potesse realmente conoscere Cassian dal vivo, infatti si organizzarono per una sera per cena, ma per ironia della sorte Cassian fu chiamato su un caso importante proprio quel pomeriggio, trattenendolo fino a notte fonda. Si era scusato tantissimo, dicendo che si sarebbe fatto perdonare, ma quando si organizzarono di nuovo, il piano saltò per un altro motivo. Se Jyn doveva essere sincera, la cosa la faceva sospirare in parte di sollievo, poiché l’idea di vedere effettivamente Cassian, in carne ed ossa, seduti a un tavolo e separati solo da esso, la metteva a disagio. Voleva davvero conoscerlo, ma qualcosa la frenava - questa paura insensata di andare avanti, di superare i propri problemi ed essere di nuovo felice. Si chiese se Cassian avesse gli stessi dubbi e cercasse solo delle scuse.  
Jyn si sbagliava e se ne rese conto quando qualche sera dopo qualcuno suonò al citofono nel suo appartamento. Confusa, si alzò dal divano e andò a rispondere.  
«Sì?»  
«Jyn?»  
A Jyn venne un colpo, perché conosceva quella voce.  
«Cassian?»  
« _¡Gracias a dios!#55.0_ Era già il terzo interno a cui suonavo.»  
«Cosa -- come --»  
«Uh, posso salire?»  
Jyn si guardò per un attimo allo specchio lì vicino, notando i vestiti da casa e i capelli in disordine.  
«Io… uh, sì, credo. Primo piano.»  
Appena aprì il portone, corse in bagno a darsi una rinfrescata veloce, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu di incasinare ancora di più i capelli. Sbuffò e in quel momento suonò il campanello di casa. Aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio.  
Quando arrivò alla porta, per un attimo esitò con la mano sulla maniglia. Infine, la aprì. Cassian si trovava davanti a lei, in borghese, diversamente da quell’unica volta che l’aveva già visto, e stava sorridendo. Lo sguardo era esattamente come se lo ricordava, di una dolcezza unica, mentre delle lievi rughe d’espressione erano evidenziate in mezzo agli occhi, come se li avessi corrucciati spesso. Aveva la barba più lunga.  
«Hey.»  
«Uh, ciao. Io -- scusa, non aspettavo visite», si scusò Jyn, mettendo in evidenza il proprio aspetto. Cassian ridacchiò.  
«Francamente ti trovo bellissima.»  
Jyn lo fissò un po’ sbalordita, un po’ in imbarazzo. La sua natura cinica la fece irrigidire leggermente e Cassian lo notò, forse perché il suo lavoro, alla fine, era notare i dettagli.  
«Scusa, ti ho messo in imbarazzo.»  
«No, io --» Jyn si nascose gli occhi con una mano, sorridendo, «-- okay, è vero. Entra.»  
Avere Cassian nel proprio appartamento era davvero strano per Jyn. Vederlo guardarsi intorno, magari constatando le differenze tra come si era immaginato quel posto e com’era realmente. Si voltò verso sinistra, dove c’era la cucina, e ridacchiò. Le indicò in quella direzione.  
«Ho seguito Baze. Non volevo che pensassi che stavo cercando scuse o cose del genere. Adesso che ci penso però ora sembro uno stalker.»  
Jyn ridacchiò.  
«Forse.»  
Cassian si voltò verso di lei e sorrise, sincero.  
«Non è una cena, ma almeno ora so qual è la tua faccia.»  
Si guardarono per un minuto, forse meno, leggermente imbarazzati da quella situazione.  
«Vuoi qualcosa da bere?»  
«Uh, solo un bicchiere d’acqua.»  
Jyn si diresse in cucina e gli servì quello che aveva chiesto. Non si rese conto che Cassian le si era avvicinato da dietro e quando lei si voltò quasi perse la presa sul bicchiere dal salto che fece. L’uomo fece un sorriso sardonico, prendendo l’acqua prima che lei potesse fare dei danni.  
« _Gracias._ _6._ _0_ »  
«Non c’è di che. Ci sediamo?»  
Si accomodarono sugli sgabelli di fronte all’isola, a disagio. La tensione era palpabile e Jyn rise in modo un po’ isterico.  
«Scusa, sono nervosa.»  
«Non esserlo. Sono venuto senza alcuna intenzione.»  
Jyn lo guardò negli occhi e per un attimo credette di essere innamorata di quello sguardo. Non della persona, solo di quello sguardo, così scuro ma accogliente, quasi caldo.  
«Mi bastava incontrarti. Bisognava pur cominciare, no?»  
«Sì, beh… hai ragione. Mi fa piacere vederti. Non per caso, intendo.»  
Cassian scoppiò a ridere e quel suono le piacque.  
«Hai ragione, per te non è la prima volta.»  
Jyn sorrise e si voltò un attimo, in cerca delle parole. Nel mentre, Cassian si alzò e si avvicinò a Baze, afferrandolo e portandoselo in braccio.  
«Okay, credo che riporterò questa bestiaccia a casa. Ora che so dove trovarti, credo che non dovrò più usarlo come guida.»  
«Vai già?»  
«Sì, ho… paura di quello che potrebbe succedere.»  
«Che intendi?»  
Cassian la guardò in modo estremamente serio, stonando con l’espressione che fino a quel momento aveva occupato il suo volto. Jyn provò un brivido lungo la schiena. L’uomo si diresse alla porta e lei lo seguì, posando una mano sulla maniglia, esitando, come pochi minuti prima. Alzò lo sguardo e vide quello color cioccolato di Cassian: la fissava come non si era mai sentita fissare - le labbra leggermente socchiuse, il respiro accelerato.  
Baze si lamentò ed entrambi sussultarono. Cassian ridacchiò e si chinò a lasciare a Jyn un bacio sulla guancia. Lei aprì la porta e lo guardò fino a che non sparì giù per le scale.

  


__________

  
 

 **(05.07) Più di un anno fa ho avuto un incidente stradale. Stavo tornando da una gara ufficiale e una macchina ha colpito la mia. Mi sono distrutta una spalla, un braccio e un ginocchio. La fisioterapia è stata durissima e, quando ho provato a ricominciare a combattere, semplicemente non ce l’ho fatta. Il mio corpo non rispondeva a ciò che la mia mente gli diceva, i miei riflessi non erano più gli stessi e la mia forza era sparita. Il mio padrino ha cercato di convincermi che con il duro lavoro ce l’avrei fatta, ma io sapevo dentro di me che non sarebbe mai successo. Avessi avuto dieci anni di meno non avrei mollato, ma ho 29 anni, Cassian. Tra qualche anno avrei smesso comunque. Il mio lavoro è sempre stato il judo e ora, per la distrazione di una persona qualunque, ho perso la cosa che più amavo.**  
**(05.09) Le persone si sono allontanate, quando hanno visto che ero in difficoltà, e quelli che invece erano rimasti per pietà li ho allontanati io. Poi ti ho conosciuto e… è stato diverso. Mi sono sentita in colpa per la mia negligenza, quando tu lotti tutti i giorni per qualcosa in cui credi.**  
**(05.14) Certe volte mi chiedo se ho sbagliato tutto.**  
_(07.06) Jyn, che ci facevi sveglia a quell’ora?_  
_(07.09) E comunque non è mai troppo tardi per ritrovare la propria strada. Hai preso la tua decisione abbandonando quel mondo che amavi, ma puoi sempre portartelo dietro in maniera diversa. Puoi insegnare. Puoi allenare. Puoi anche aiutare, sai? Ci sono un sacco di ragazzi in riformatorio che vorrebbero mettere la testa a posto ai quali sfogare la rabbia col judo potrebbe essere utile._  
_(07.11) Puoi fare quello che vuoi della tua vita. Ogni cosa può essere superata senza doverla per forza dimenticare._

 _(12.06) Oggi è stata una giornata noiosissima._  
**(12.08) Perché?**  
_(12.09) Non è successo nulla. NULLA. I criminali sono in vacanza._  
**(12.11) Non è un bene?**  
_(12.12) Sì, però oggi avevo voglia di cazziare qualche gang._  
_(12.13) Per sfregio._  
**(14.27) Non mi piace questo aspetto di te.**  
_(19.38) Perché?_  
**(19.55) Credo mi spaventi. Sei troppo estremista?**  
_(19.58) Non sai quello che dici.  
   _ **(22.10) Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto dirlo.**

 **(09.34) Sei arrabbiato?**  
**(11.06) Senti, mi dispiace per quello che ho detto. Però era vero. Non capisco questo tuo accanimento sul lavoro.**  
**(15.22) Se almeno mi spiegassi…  
  
  ****(10.00) Hai intenzione di parlarmi mai più?  
 ** **(17.49) Mi manchi.**  
_(23.02) Mia moglie è stata uccisa, quando ancora stavo in Messico. Un incidente, in realtà. Si è trovata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, mentre delle gang si azzuffavano tra di loro. Si trovava nella linea di tiro, ma a quegli animali non interessa di niente e nessuno._  
_(23.05) Mi ci è voluto molto, ma un anno dopo mi sono trasferito con Kay qui, allontanandomi da quel mondo, e facendo di tutto per entrare in Polizia. Prendo il mio lavoro molto seriamente. Certe volte la rabbia mi prende senza motivo.  
 _ **(23.12) Tutto questo è ingiusto.**  
_(23.13) Lo è davvero._

  


__________

  
 

Molti aspetti di Cassian improvvisamente si mostravano a Jyn per quello che erano davvero: rancore. C’era così tanta rabbia dietro quel sorriso che Jyn si chiese come fosse possibile che i suoi occhi mostrassero solo calore e dolcezza. Com’era riuscito a crescere un figlio dopo una perdita così violenta? Improvvisamente si sentì un’intrusa, come se lei non fosse prevista nella vita di quell’uomo tenuto insieme solo dalla forza di volontà e dal desiderio di rendere il mondo un posto migliore.  
Jyn si sentì infima, come se il proprio dolore non fosse nulla in confronto a quello che Cassian viveva ogni giorno, eppure lui l’aveva compresa e consolata e spronata ad andare avanti senza forzarla. Le aveva proposto delle alternative, alternative che l’avevano colpita, poiché non aveva mai considerato l’idea di usare ciò che aveva dentro per aiutare il prossimo. Lei, al contrario, era solo stata un problema per lui, una questione morale e psicologica che lui, per sua stessa ammissione, non era sicuro di saper ancora affrontare. Come avrebbe mai potuto vincere un fantasma?

 **(09.04) Stavo prendendo in considerazione quello che mi hai detto. Di insegnare. E mi piace l’idea del volontariato.**  
_(09.07) Ne sono contento! Sono certo che farai un ottimo lavoro. :)_  
**(09.09) Non voglio fare nulla a livello agonistico. Voglio impegnarmi con menti fresche, far amare ai bambini lo sport come l’ho amato io. Diciamo che vedo speranza nel mio futuro.**  
**(09.10) Grazie, Cassian.**  
_(09.12) Non c’è di che._

 _(21.49) Sai, prima di venire qui ero nell’Aeronautica del Messico._  
**(21.54) Sei serio?**  
_(21.56) Eh sì. Mi sono arruolato appena maggiorenne, desideravo essere pilota. Avevo un grado anche abbastanza alto, sai, Capitano._  
_(21.57) Poi è successo quel che è successo._  
_(21.59) A volte mi piace ancora farmi chiamare a quel modo._  
**(22.01) Capitano?**  
_(22.03) Uh, sì, ma non so se hai capito cosa intendo. ;)_  
**(22.05) CASSIAN.**

 _(08.01) Oggi sarà un’ottima giornata. Kay mi ha sorriso. Odio questa fase ribelle adolescenziale._  
**(09.23) Ci siamo passati tutti…**  
_(11.58) Sì, beh, Kay sta davvero diventando spocchioso. È piacevole rivedere il bambino, ogni tanto._  
**(12.03) Sono sicura che tu sia un ottimo padre.**  
_(12.05) Vorresti conoscerlo?_  
_(12.11) Senza pressioni._  
**(12.13) Sì, mi piacerebbe.**  
_(12.16) Stasera posso passare da te?_  
**(12.17) Mi farebbe molto piacere.**

  


__________

  
 

Cassian suonò al citofono alle nove in punto. Jyn era nervosissima, ma non c’era davvero motivo di esserlo, poiché, al contrario della volta precedente, passarono una serata piacevole, parlando sul divano della piccola sala. Non c’era musica, né alcun rumore di sottofondo, se non quella della strada. Ogni tanto c’erano ancora dei momenti di silenzio, ma a Jyn non davano fastidio e comunque Cassian trovava sempre il modo di riempirli. Altri momenti, invece, si limitava a osservarla e sorridere, per poi abbassare lo sguardo e grattarsi la barba troppo lunga. Non si toccarono mai, se non quando lui le baciò di nuovo la guancia, prima di andare via, accompagnato da una carezza.  
A Jyn piaceva che Cassian non si vergognasse a mostrare le sue difficoltà nell’approcciarsi a lei, le sue remore nel lasciarsi andare a qualcosa di più profondo del solo sesso. Una sera le scrisse che aveva avuto dei rapporti con delle donne, ma che gli erano sembrati quasi alieni, come se non fosse stato neanche lui ad averli. Con lei invece era diverso, gli sembrava così reale il rapporto che stavano creando che quasi temeva di toccarla.  
Quando si videro di nuovo, non le sorrise e le disse solo “Ho paura. Di tutto questo”.  
Nonostante tutto si videro ancora e ogni volta Cassian si mostrava meno timoroso e un po’ più audace, anche solo con le parole, e Jyn non poteva fare altro che ridere e chiudere gli occhi, mentre dentro di sé si chiedeva se tutto questo facesse bene a Cassian. Glielo chiese e lui le disse che il solo fatto che lui si fosse interessato a un’altra donna per davvero era la cosa migliore che potesse esserci. Le aveva sfiorato le labbra con un dito e poi l’aveva salutata.  
Capitò anche che Cassian arrivasse furioso per qualcosa che era avvenuto sul lavoro, ma non si mostrò mai violento, e fu molto comprensivo quando invece Jyn gli disse di non aver avuto la migliore delle giornate.  
Jyn fece vedere a Cassian il telo scuro dietro al quale aveva nascosto la vetrina con tutti i suoi trofei. Gli disse che l’aveva coperta quando era rientrata la prima volta dall’ospedale e che da allora non era mai stata in grado di toglierla, anche se ci aveva pensato parecchie volte. Gli chiese di aiutarla in quello, ma lui si rifiutò e le disse che, se avesse voluto liberarsi di quel telo, avrebbe dovuto farlo da sola, in un gesto significativo per se stessa, e non per altri. Lo odiò per quella sincerità - lo amò per quella sincerità. Lo amò. Lo amò in quell’istante.

  


__________

  
 

 _(19.46) Mi chiedevo…_  
**(19.50) Che cosa?**  
_(19.51) Che cosa ti piacesse._  
**(19.52) Mi piacciono tante cose.**  
_(19.53) A letto._  
**(19.55) …  
 ** **(19.55) Ma tu non hai filtri?**  
                ( _19.57) C’era un modo delicato di chiederlo?_  
**(19.58) No, beh, ma l’argomento di per sé già non è delicato.**  
_(20.00) Non credevo fossi timida! Jyn Erso, judoka di livello mondiale, in imbarazzo riguardo al sesso!_  
_(20.08) Okay, scusa se ti ho messa a disagio._  
**(20.09) Mi piace farlo lentamente.**  
_(20.10) Hai davvero risposto?_  
**(20.11) L’ho fatto. Ma non dirò altro.**  
  
_(07.05) Anche a me._  
**(09.38) Cosa?**  
_(09.55) Anche a me piace farlo lentamente._

Quella sera Cassian si presentò da lei senza preavviso e quando Jyn gli aprì la porta lui non disse nulla, le prese il volto tra le mani, in modo delicato, e avvicinò il proprio al suo, le fronti a contatto. Rimase così per un tempo che a Jyn parve infinito, fino a quando Cassian non ridusse la distanza fra di loro e lasciò che le loro labbra respirassero la stessa aria, si leccò le labbra e poi le premette sulle sue, con cautela, come spaventato dalle sue stesse azioni.  
A Jyn mancò il fiato. Aveva immaginato parecchie volte quello che stava effettivamente succedendo, ma le fantasie non potevano esprimere il calore che Cassian emanava, mentre tutto il suo corpo vibrava di eccitazione e paura - o i brividi che le dava la sensazione della sua barba sulla pelle - o la ruvida consistenza delle sue mani mentre ancora la tenevano ferma - o la morbidezza della sua lingua quando piano cominciò ad esplorarle le labbra, insinuandovisi, facendole quasi cedere le gambe.  
Jyn si aggrappò al cappotto di Cassian e divenne una parte attiva di quel bacio lento e bruciante, attirando l’uomo a sé e gemendo leggermente. Cassian finalmente abbandonò ogni remora e la baciò per davvero, con una passione che Jyn neanche credeva avesse dentro. Le lasciò il volto con una mano, facendola scendere sul collo, donandole piacevoli brividi, e proseguì sulla schiena e poi il fianco, sfiorandole un seno, e dopo solleticò la vita, fermandosi lì qualche secondo, prima di scendere ancora e afferrarla fermamente per una natica e farla sobbalzare, mentre ella esprimeva a voce il piacere che le stava procurando con solo una carezza.  
Cassian la guardò languidamente, con le labbra socchiuse e arrossate, e Jyn percepì chiaramente l’erezione costretta nei suoi jeans e desiderò di più.  
«Lentamente. Giusto?»  
Jyn sbatté le palpebre e annuì.  
Cassian si girò e si separò da lei solo il tempo di chiudere la porta di casa, poi la condusse nella camera da letto e la fece sedere sul letto, sempre in modo gentile, senza mai obbligarla, ma accompagnandola nei gesti. Jyn si sentì improvvisamente non adeguata, nella sua tenuta da casa, come in realtà l’aveva sempre vista, eppure lui sembrava non farci caso mentre la guardava, ancora in piedi davanti a lei. Allungò una mano e afferrò l’ultimo bottone della camicia, tenuta comodamente fuori dai jeans, e lo fece uscire dall’asola, seguito dagli altri, mantenendo il ritmo lento che lui aveva imposto fin dall’inizio. Cominciò a scoprirne la pelle coperta leggermente da peli neri che salivano direttamente dall’inguine e muscoli non troppo sviluppati, ma comunque ben visibili. Nel judo, Jyn aveva visto dei fisici scultorei e dei corpi perfetti, ma Cassian non era così e le piacque: era quasi ordinario, ma segnato da tante, piccole cicatrici, dovute forse al suo passato nell’aeronautica o al suo presente nella polizia. Lasciò che si liberasse degli ultimi bottoni da solo e accarezzò quel corpo sconosciuto, volendolo esplorare fino all’ultimo centimetro - anche solo con gli occhi - col cuore.  
Tuttavia Cassian era di altra idea e le prese i polsi, dolcemente, spingendola sul letto, facendola arrivare fin quasi ai cuscini, per poi scendere col volto sul suo corpo senza in realtà toccarlo davvero, fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni morbidi che indossava. La guardò, per un attimo indeciso, fragile, ma lei gli sorrise e lui infilò le dita tra l’elastico e la pelle e sfilò l’indumento e nel farlo accarezzò le gambe, massaggiandole. Jyn si sentì improvvisamente scoperta e si ricordò di non essersi minimamente preparata per una situazione del genere, ma Cassian sembrava ignorare o non notare direttamente tutti i dettagli e difetti che la preoccupavano, anzi, cominciò a baciarla partendo dal ginocchio sul quale spiccava lucida una brutta cicatrice, dove più di un anno prima era stata operata, e Jyn sobbalzò. Continuò a sfiorarla con le labbra fino a che non arrivò vicino alla sua intimità e lì si fermò, lasciando leggerissimi baci poco sotto l’ombelico, troppo lontano per soddisfarla ma abbastanza vicino da stuzzicarla, e con le mani sollevò la felpa e la canottiera che ella aveva indosso, stringendo le mani calde con forza sulla pelle, tastandola ed esplorandola.  
« _Mi amor, tan hermosa…7.0_»  
Jyn ignorava cosa Cassian le stesse dicendo, poiché le sue mani l’avevano completamente rapita. Le avevano sollevato i vestiti fino al seno, dove poi si erano concentrati, massaggiando in maniera ipnotica. Cassian le baciò l’addome fino a raggiungere i fulcri della sua attenzione e li baciò su entrambi, dando ad ognuno il tempo necessario, facendo gemere e contorcere Jyn sulle proprie lenzuola, mettendole una mano sulla schiena quando si inarcò e tenendosela appresso, non volendo perdere quel calore che si era formato.  
«Spogliati.»  
E Jyn si ricordò di quella volta in cui Cassian aveva alluso a come gli piacesse essere al comando, in certe situazioni, e a come gli piacesse essere chiamato. Forse era troppo presto, o forse avevano aspettato anche troppo. Non c’era una via di mezza, non c’era un momento opportuno, c’era solo da cogliere l’attimo e apprezzare ciò che di bello si presentava loro.  
«Sì, Capitano.»  
Cassian fece quasi un sibilo, trattenendo il respiro, assottigliò lo sguardo e per un attimo le parve di vedere i suoi occhi diventare ancora più scuri. Non le lasciò il tempo di svestirsi che la baciò con una passione quasi feroce, mordendole un labbro per poi leccarlo e sanarlo con un altro bacio. Si separò da lei solo dopo averla sollevata dal materasso e averla guidata nel levarsi la felpa e tutto il resto, restando solo con l’intimo. Lui era ancora vestito e, a dir la verità, aveva ancora le scarpe.  
Quando provò a baciarla di nuovo, Jyn gli mise una mano sul petto, unica parte di lui scoperta, e lo spinse leggermente indietro. Non disse nulla, ma gli fece uno sguardo eloquente e Cassian fece un sorriso tutto nuovo, pieno di promesse. Si alzò dal letto e si liberò delle scarpe e delle calze, per poi slacciare la cintura senza mai rompere il contatto visivo con Jyn, neanche quando si sfilò i jeans, mostrando così i boxer tesi. Per ultima tolse la camicia e tornò quindi da lei, tirandola a sé per una gamba: s’inchinò per terra e si posizionò tra le sue cosce, senza neanche darle alcun preavviso, e dopo averla liberata dell’intimo le diede un bacio proprio sul punto che più ne aveva bisogno, accompagnato da un respiro caldo che fece sciogliere tutti i muscoli della donna. La venerò per minuti interi, con la bocca e con le mani, fino a quando Jyn urlò e strinse le gambe attorno alla sua testa e tirandogli i capelli. Quando fu libero da quella morsa passionale, Cassian si rialzò e si leccò le labbra, asciugandosi poi la barba con una mano in maniera così erotica da sfiorare il volgare.  
Jyn si sentiva il volto in fiamme e sospirò per l’orgasmo appena ricevuto. Quando fece per alzarsi, Cassian la fermò e le si posizionò affianco, poi entrambi si allungarono fino ad appoggiarsi ai cuscini e si guardarono sorridendo. Jyn abbassò lo sguardo e notò come Cassian fosse ancora teso, quindi allungò una mano ma lui la fermò, per poi baciarla.  
«Non devi.»  
«Non vuoi?»  
«Oh, sì che voglio.»  
«Allora cosa ti frena?»  
Cassian la guardò, gli occhi seri, indeciso se risponderle o meno.  
«Ho paura a prendere quello che mi offri, tutto quanto, non solo questo. Ho paura di trovarlo e poi di perderlo di nuovo.»  
Anche Jyn divenne seria e gli strinse la mano che prima l’aveva fermata.  
«Non possiamo prevedere il futuro, Cassian. Il caso ha ferito entrambi, chi in maniera più profonda, chi meno. Ma non dobbiamo permettergli di impedirci di tornare a vivere.»  
«Oh, Jyn --»  
Cassian le baciò la mano, poi le baciò le labbra, con trasporto, qualcosa di diverso dalla passione, come se ci fossero mille emozioni espresse con quel gesto. La spinse gentilmente sul materasso, per poi posizionarsi sopra di lei, e Jyn amò il calore che Cassian emanava. Fecero l’amore in maniera quasi tragica, consapevoli che entrambi avevano ancora delle ferite da risanare, ma gioirono l’uno dell’altra come se fosse la prima volta per entrambi.  
Dopo aver recuperato un preservativo dal portafogli, Cassian la penetrò in una maniera così lenta che quasi rasentava la tortura e Jyn lo pregò di andare più a fondo più e più volte, fino a quando lui non fu completamente dentro ed entrambi espressero a voce la soddisfazione di essere arrivati a quel punto. Jyn osservò attentamente il momento in cui Cassian venne, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca che emanava una serie di frasi incoerenti, a volte in spagnolo, a volte in inglese. Sentì di nuovo di amarlo, ma non glielo disse.

  


__________

  
 

Jyn stava guardando il telo scuro che copriva il suo passato quando il campanello dell’ingresso per animali risuonò nel silenzio della casa. Si diresse in cucina e vide che Chirrut era in compagnia di Baze e si stavano strofinando l’un l’altro. Alle sue spalle la raggiunse Cassian e voltandosi vide che si stava rimettendo la camicia. Sorrisero entrambi e Cassian le diede un bacio veloce.  
«Devi andare?»  
«Sì, scusa.»  
Jyn gli strinse una mano, rassicurandolo.  
«Sai, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che hai la vetrina ancora coperta.»  
«Sì, lo so.»  
«Dovresti prendere in considerazione l’idea di liberarla.»  
«So anche questo. Solo… non ancora.»  
«Non ancora.»  
Cassian le diede un bacio, a sottolineare che aveva capito. Jyn si sentì di nuovo a casa, come dopo un lungo viaggio.

  
  
  
**N** ote a pié di pagina:  
#1 Merda! [Torna su]  
#2 Stupido. [Torna su]  
#3 Davvero? [Torna su]  
#4 Stupida. [Torna su]  
#5 Grazie a Dio! [Torna su]  
#6 Grazie. [Torna su]  
#7 Amore mio, così bella... [Torna su]  
  
 

**N** ote:  
Innanzitutto, questa storia è per Sara, che ama Cassian e il suo accento, come me, e come me non accetta il finale di _Rogue One_ , nonostante rasenti il perfetto.  
Avevo parecchie idee Stormpilot in cantiere, ma poi ho visto il nuovo film e niente, ci ripenso e piango. Non mi dilungherò, ma ho voluto omaggiare questi due personaggi con una AU poiché a scrivere un ipotetico futuro in cui si erano salvati mi sembrava di vanificare le loro gesta.  
Rendere Cassian e Jyn quello che sono nel nostro mondo è stato difficilissimo, poiché dovevano mantenere quella crudezza dovuta alle sofferenze subite, ma comunque avere una mentalità moderna. Spero di esserci riuscita.  
E niente, se qualcuno ha letto e apprezzato la storia, grazie anche solo di questo.

Hope.

PS: Se qualcuno sapesse lo spagnolo e volesse correggermi, me lo faccia sapere senza problemi.  
PPS: Il kink di Cassian di essere chiamato Capitano l’ho preso da questo [post](http://theheadcanonsawakens.tumblr.com/post/155177623791/smut-cassian-andor-headcannons-plz) di Tumblr. Have fun. ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto, questa storia è per Sara, che ama Cassian e il suo accento, come me, e come me non accetta il finale di _Rogue One_ , nonostante rasenti il perfetto.  
>  Avevo parecchie idee Stormpilot in cantiere, ma poi ho visto il nuovo film e niente, ci ripenso e piango. Non mi dilungherò, ma ho voluto omaggiare questi due personaggi con una AU poiché a scrivere un ipotetico futuro in cui si erano salvati mi sembrava di vanificare le loro gesta.  
>  Rendere Cassian e Jyn quello che sono nel nostro mondo è stato difficilissimo, poiché dovevano mantenere quella crudezza dovuta alle sofferenze subite, ma comunque avere una mentalità moderna. Spero di esserci riuscita.  
>  E niente, se qualcuno ha letto e apprezzato la storia, grazie anche solo di questo.
> 
> Revan
> 
> PS: Se qualcuno sapesse lo spagnolo e volesse correggermi, me lo faccia sapere senza problemi.  
>  PPS: ho invecchiato un po' i personaggi, infatti nel film hanno 26 (Cassian) e 20 (Jyn) anni, o forse 22, ho letto versioni contrastanti.  
>  PPPS: Il kink di Cassian di essere chiamato Capitano l’ho preso da questo [post](http://theheadcanonsawakens.tumblr.com/post/155177623791/smut-cassian-andor-headcannons-plz) di Tumblr. Have fun. ;)


End file.
